Irita
O ur warp design features the first ever 7-section grad with THREE colors per section to perfectly capture our inspirations (644-string grad). RULES: First, please note that this is not a “full” custom! Our goal is to provide a custom experience for the winner(s) while keeping with the recognizable Meeyoo aesthetic that we have worked hard to create. In order to achieve this, we have set a few guidelines. This auction is for 16 total meters. No additional payment will be collected outside of the final auction price and Meeyoo will cover all shipping costs. Please note that as this is a custom order, it is non-transferable and non-refundable. This custom design will be completely exclusive to the auction winner(s). We will cut up to six different pieces and will hem up to four pieces. In addition to the finished lengths, each winner will receive 5” of full weft fabric in their weft color of choice. No other pieces of the custom design will be released by Meeyoo. Meeyoo will not make or sell any wrap scrap goodies using the custom design and will not sell additional fabric to SSC manufacturers. This part is fun and new! :) Immediately upon auction completion, we will send each group member a special package from Meeyoo HQ containing a Maurice Brassard color card, a box containing available yarn colors, and several blank mock-up cards. We hope that this will give winners a chance to experiment and be creative! We are tactile creators, so all mockups will be made in the form of these small yarn-wrapped cards. We do not use computer programs nor do we use drafts. Meeyoo will provide suggestions and will give as much or as little help and feedback as needed for the winner(s) to choose their warp colors. We will work with the winner(s) on the order of colors and warp threads. Winner(s) may submit inspiration photos, but are not required to. We will not duplicate a previously woven Meeyoo colorway. We will not reference any other weavers’ designs, and we have the right to refuse any designs/colorways that we see as referencing another weavers’ design. We will work with the winning group for two weeks to create their design. After the final mockup is approved and the warping process begins, no changes will be allowed. In keeping with the Meeyoo aesthetic, the design must be either a 5-section grad using 10 colors or a 7-section grad using 14 colors. We will also allow a 9 section mirror image design using 10 total colors (see Bean, Cloud and Elle for reference). Like all Meeyoo wraps, only Maurice Brassard 8/2 100% cotton will be used. No other fibers will be considered. Additionally, colors are limited to the 45 colors contained in the custom yarn kit. Winner(s) will choose their own weft color(s). Again, we are happy to provide as much or as little help as needed, and we will test up to 12 weft colors. Meeyoo wraps are all plain weave. No exceptions. :) We want to show off the amazing colors and the grad of your wrap! Not allowed: Tail accents, blessing threads, pinstripes, split wefts. Winner(s) may name this custom wrap! Names must be one word and Meeyoo will have final approval of the name.